pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drake Equation
The first powerful television broadcast was the 1936 Olympic games, World War Two broke out less than 3 years later and culminated in the dropping of an atom bomb in 1945. This is humanities legacy and one that may be interpreted poorly when placed in the context of what came next by anybody who may be listening. Alien civilizations exist in the universe, those that have reached levels of technology capable of interstellar communication and travel are almost exclusively peaceful in nature. Alien civilizations in the local cluster have a diplomatic and governmental framework called the Commonwealth An ambassador from one of the newest cultures of the commonwealth has been sent to discuss the potential of extending membership to the inhabitants of the Sol sytem. The ambassador meets an elder commonwealth representative. They conclude banal discussions on information exchange. The Ambassador confesses to curiosity about an issue that occurred at first contact. At that time one of the first messages that the Commonwealth sent out to the ambassador's race advised among other things, to not transmit any frequencies that could be detected from a particular solar system. The ambassador would like to know why. The commonwealth representative explains that they constantly search for signs of intelligent life on a large scale. At one point they discovered a broadcast signal from a distant solar system. At first it was very promising, the bipedal species were discovered to have a relatively advanced social system and that the discovered broadcast was a series of games and contests of physical capability. The representative explains that they monitor a species for a period of time, to fully understand a culture and its values before attempting to respond and that their own culture's broadcasts were point to point and so very hard for them to detect. However the observers became increasingly distressed by the actions of the species. It appeared that they had aggressive carnivorous tendencies. Aggressive species are usually unable to achieve advanced technology due to social factors, however these bipeds called Humans advanced at an alarming pace. More disturbingly, after only a short time the world shifted into a period of mass-insanity. The humans killed other humans in vast numbers with new and ever-more ingenious horrors. Theoretically scientific development should slow if resources are diverted towards aggression. However alarmingly their scientific achievements made great advances in warfare. The Commonwealth continued their observations for some time, only to witness them reach a terrifying development. The humans had harnessed some form of barely-controlled nuclear fission reaction and used it on their home world, not once but twice, targeting major population centres. At this point the commonwealth researchers began to exhibit signs of deep distress, several died as a result. So we ceased monitoring, less the malaise of depression sweep through the larger scientific community. Since that time we have created an exclusion zone around the star system and have advised new members in that area to avoid it until the foreseeable danger has passed. An aggressive species such as Humans must not be permitted to perceive the Commonwealth, if they are capable of doing such harm to their own species and developing technology rapidly in the face of conflict then they pose a great danger and should be contained to their own solar system. If they can not perceive any other life forms in the Galaxy, perhaps they will think they are alone. Back to My Short Stories